civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Huayna Capac (Civ4)
Huayna Capac (c. 1464 – 1527) was the eleventh Sapa Inca of the Inca Empire, ruling from 1493 to 1527. General Info Huayna Capac leads the Inca in Civilization IV. Unique Unit: Quechua Unique Building: Terrace Starting Techs: Agriculture, Mysticism AI Traits Huayna Capac is one of the leaders who will plan wars when pleased. *Strategy: gold (5) and production (2). *Wonder Construct random: 40 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attitude: 0 (from -1 to 2). *Base Peace Weight: 2 (from 0 to 10). *Warmonger Respect: 2 (from 0 to 2). *Espionage Weight: 90 (from 50 to 150). *Refuse To Talk War Threshold: 8 (from 6 to 10). *No Tech Trade Threshold: 5 (from 5 to 20). *Tech Trade Known Percent: 30% (from 0 to 100). *Max Gold Trade Percent: 10% (from 5 to 20). *Max War Rand: 100 (from 50 to 400). *Raze City Prob: 10 (from 0 to 75). *Build Unit Prob: 25 (from 0 to 40). *Close Borders Attitude Change: -3 (from -4 to -2). *Same Religion Attitude Change Limit: 5 (from 2 to 7). *Different Religion Attitude Change: -2 (from -2 to 0). *Favorite Civic Attitude Change Limit: 4 (from 1 to 6). *Demand tribute will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request help will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request technology will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request strategic bonus will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request happiness bonus will be refused when: furious. *Request health bonus will be refused when: furious. *Request map will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request declare war will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request declare war them will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request stop trading will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request stop trading them will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request adopt civic will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request convert religion will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request open borders will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request defensive pact will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request permanent alliance will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request vassal will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Max War Nearby Power Ratio: 100 (from 80 to 130). *Max War Distant Power Ratio: 60 (from 30 to 100). *Max War Min Adjacent Land Percent: 1 (from 0 to 4). *Limited War Rand: 80 (from 40 to 200). *Limited War Power Ratio: 110 (from 80 to 130). *Dogpile War Rand: 100 (from 25 to 100). *Make Peace Rand: 20 (from 10 to 80). *Demand Rebuked Sneak Prob: 40 (from 0 to 100). *Demand Rebuked War Prob: 0 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attack Odds Change: 0 (from 0 to 6). *Worse Rank Difference Attitude Change: -1 (from -3 to 0). *Better Rank Difference Attitude Change: 1 (from 0 to 4). *Share War Attitude Change Limit: 3 (from 2 to 4). *Vassal Power Modifier: 0 (from -20 to 50). Civilopedia Entry Huayna Capac was the son of the Incan Emperor Iupanqui. Under his father, Capac led armies against his nation's neighbors to the north. When his father died in 1483 and he became emperor in his own right, Capac continued the campaigns, eventually extending the empire's borders into what is modern Colombia. The Inca Empire reached the height of its size and power under his rule, stretching over much of Bolivia, Peru, Argentine, Chile, Ecuador, and Colombia. It included varying terrain, from the high, frozen Andes to the densest swamps, and over 200 distinct ethnic groups, each with their own customs and languages. Despite the geographical and cultural challenges, Inca - or Tawantinsuys, the "Realm of the Four Quarters" - was sophisticated for its time and place. At its height it had "monumental cities, temples and fortresses of stone, marvelously engineered roads cut through granite mountain slopes, and massive agricultural terraces and hydraulic works." A dedicated ruler, Huayna did much to improve the lives of his people. In addition to building temples and other works, Huayna greatly expanded the road network, along which he built storehouses for food so that aid could be quickly rushed to any who were in danger of starvation. Huayna contracted smallpox while campaigning in Colombia. Smallpox had been introduced to South America by the Spaniards, and the Native Americans had no defense against it; Huayna and about 200,000 other South and Central Americans died in that one epidemic. Before his death Huayna divided his country, leaving the newly conquered north to his favorite son, Atahualpa, and the rest to his legitimate heir, Huascar. The two brothers fought a long and debilitating war to reunite their country. Atahualpa eventually won, but the victory left his country exhausted and prostrate, unable to withstand attack from the Spaniard Francisco Pizarro. Very little is known about Huayna the man. As was their established practice, the Spanish conquerors did their best to obliterate Incan history in order to detach their subject people from their places in history and make them easier to enslave (and to be converted to Christianity). We know that Huayna was bloodthirsty and vindictive in war, but in his private life he was affectionate, even tender. We can assume that Huayna was smart enough to hold his empire together, ambitious enough to seek to extend its borders, ruthless enough to crush those in his path, and foolish enough to divide his empire to try to satisfy both of his sons. Trivia The background depicts Machu Picchu. ru:Уайна Капак (Civ4) Category:Incan Category:Financial Leaders (Civ4) Category:Industrious Leaders (Civ4) Category:Aggressive Leaders (Civ4)